


Mixed Messages

by chaoticTransmissions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Creeper Peter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Pet play if you squint, Sexting, Stiles is Legal, Sugar Daddy, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticTransmissions/pseuds/chaoticTransmissions
Summary: Stiles doesn't mean to start sexting Peter Hale. It just kind of happens.(Told entirely through text messages)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please just ignore the fake text messages thing in one of the type bars and the difference in formatting. I'm still working out the kinks of this style. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**June 15th**

**June 17**

****

**June 26**

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the flirting continues (and hits a more serious note). Sorry for any minor errors in formatting.

**June 31**

**July 2**

**July 6**

**July 9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note, this is not beta'd because it would be an absolute nightmare to edit. Also, there are some deliberate errors to make it more realistic, because let's be honest, we all text like preschoolers who haven't learned to write.

**July 11**

**July 15**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of news on the update side of things: 
> 
> I'm going to try and update at least once a week. I don't have a specific date in mind, but it will probably be nearer to the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**July 16**

**July 17**

**July 18**

**July 19**


	5. Chapter 5

**July 20**

****

**July 21**

**July 22**

**July 23**

**July 24**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the missed upload last week! I just sort of forgot.

**August 16**

**  
**

****

**August 17**

****

**August 18**

****

****

****


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with starting college. As a thank you for your patience, have some smut (note the rating change, please!) Also, if this is your first day of school/uni, have a great first week!
> 
> UPDATE: it was pointed out to me that in the conversation between Stiles and Isaac, the contact name should be ‘Isaac’ and not Stiles. Just ignore that lol

**August 19**


	8. Chapter 8

****August 20

****

****

****

**August 28**

 

**September 1**

****

****

****


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... I dropped off the face of the Earth. I guess my way of apologizing is angst lol. Happy Turkey day y'all.

**September 9**

 

**September 14**

 

**September 22**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! My gift to you is poor foreign language skills and exhibitionism.

**September 27**

****

****

 

**October 3**

****

****

**October 12**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm sorry the chapter updates are taking such a long time (clearly when I said one a week I was lying lol). I know these might seem rather simple to make, but between formatting and finding times to write smut when my roommate isn't around the updates take a bit longer. Thank you for your patience and support.
> 
> If you didn't notice the update to the number of chapters, then I'll have to break the news: this is the second to last chapter. My next update to this work will be my last :( But I promise it will be a good one <3

**November 12**

****

****

****

 

**December 18**

****

****

 

**December 24**

****

****

**January 9**

****

****


	12. Chapter 12

**June 3 (Over a Year Later)**

 

**June 19**

****  


****

 

**June 22**

****

 

**August 21**

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic has finally come to an end. I'm going to miss all of you and I can't thank you enough for the lovely comments and support you brought to every chapter. I hope it lived up to your expectations and brought a smile to your face. 
> 
> I promise you, they live happily ever after!


End file.
